The Dragoness and Her Vampyre Lord
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is one of the oldest beings on this world. Nothing as old as his mate and lover Ophis but close. Being a Vampyre for over 4000 years has left the Vampyre with a interesting view on the world. But once again his power is needed. (NarutoxOphis/Harem. KushinaxRias. Does contain loli sex scene and yuri sex scene. Don't like it? Don't read it then)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a spin-off series from my Chi No Purinsu. I randomly had this idea and see if you guys wanted my to fellow though with it.  
_  
'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Hi guys.**_

_**Naruto: I'm paired with a gothic loli... Do you hate me? **_

_**Onyx: No, I just thought there aren't many stories involving you or Ophis.**_

_**Naruto: So she is my main lover?**_

_**Onyx: Yes but you can have a harem. But this harem will differ.  
**_

_**Naruto: Ahh so what are my powers? **_

_**Onyx: Same ones in Chi No Purinsu but you are far older and you age to the point you no longer need blood to survive. You evolved so to speak from normal Vampires.**_

_**Naruto: Well let's get this show on the road. loneonyxwolf does not own Naruto or Highschool DxD  
**_

* * *

_**Ok, I would thank to all you guys. So this will be a full story and series. Also I would like to say before you all start reading this story there will be some Grammar and spelling issues. Reason being is I can't find a damn Beta read. I guess I am not that loved.**_

_**Another thing to note is the pairings will be NarutoxOphis for the main pairing. Koneko, Grayfia, Akeno, and Rosseweisse are my personal picks and are paired with Naruto as well. There are two more spots open up for debate on the last two girls so choose away.  
**_

_**Rias is not going paired with Naruto or Issei. Instead she will be pairing with Kushina whom is Naruto's daughter in this story. And yes this is an yuri pairing. There hardly any good yuri pairings and when there are, they aren't long enough to give any background of its poorly written. I wanna challenge this fact and make them a couple despite what other issues may occur.  
**_

_**If you want to know some of Naruto powers and or abilities then see my Chi No Purinsu story that this story is a spin-off of. This is in NO WAY a squeal to my Chi No Purinsu story so yeah. Now to the story.**_

* * *

**_Chapter I: Her Vampyre Lord_**

_'How many centuries have passed? How many lives have I taken in name of protecting the people I have loved? How many years have past since I lost count of my age. its been over four millennia since I came back into the world after my long slumber. Times have changed, and I am continuing to find myself trying to fit in a world that I do not belong in. Dragons, Angels, Devils, Youki, Nuns, and Exorcists. So many beliefs and views of the world that humanity has lost connection with the earth. Chakra users were now rarer than ever. The Supernatural World has changed a great deal'_ These are the thoughts of a Vampyre Lord name Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki is the Earth greatest champion, but due to the fall of the Shinobi world and the human race dying out. He had went into a slumber to keep himself alive. By the time he has woken up in a world far different from his own. Naruto does not honestly know how many centuries have passed since his world and time have longed past. But he can honestly say that things have changed for the better over the course of his awakening. For one of many the most important hing is he has a family and a daughter.

It began over a little of 4000 years ago. When a Foot Angel blood leaked into his coffin that had hundreds of seals to keep him protected and persevered. He can still smell the burning of flesh, the rotting stench of bodies left to rot against the elements. The blood soaked fields and the remains of four Fractions. The Old-Satan Fraction warring against the Anti-Old-Satan Fraction who were are a short time allied with the Angels and Fallen Angels. Naruto woken in the peak of their war. A climax of the clashing forces that cause him to fall a heart-tearing hole in his chest.

* * *

**_Flash Back No Jutsu_**

Naruto had just woken up and had his fill of blood. Amazingly, he was not that hungry, odd seeing he has not fed sense who knew how long. The smell of blood soaked the soil beneath his feet along with the smell of rotting corpses and horrified fill screams that filled the air. The ground uneven and nearly terraformed of the course of most likely be a long and ever-growing conflict. Craters are all over the place and mountains were nearly destroyed. What was once a great forest and now left to burn as the tree were broken, burning, and dead.

War was happening. In addition, he knew whom to blame.

These four Fractions were to blame. These Angels, Fallen Angels, Old-Satan Fraction, and Anti-Old-Satan Fraction.

It took everything he had in him not to go to their bases and wipe them off the face of the earth. But being in a coma like state most likely had left him in a very weaken state. He could feel his chakra just as strong as it was during the height of the Fourth Shinobi War. But it was loose and not controlled like he had it before. He was in no state to fight anyone or anything.

He needed to hide and recover his powers.

_'Shinji-chan what happen to you?'_ Naruto thought as he left the scar rattled grounds was once his resting place.

**_Flash Back No Jutsu KAI_**

* * *

During that time Naruto used the Sharingan Kamui technique to transport himself to his own private domination. Where he retrained his powers and skills relearning everything from the ground up. Thanks to his sharp memory, he was able to recall everything he has seen, done, fought, or even thought of doing. He had to take time though. In his time in his Kamui Technique, only a few months have passed in the real world. However, 100 years have passed for him.

Or that's at least what he gathered on.

He started relearning his chakra and letting it flow freely though him. Taking up Chakra control exericse such as Kunai Balancing until he reach 10 Kunai and was able to keep them pointed upward for an hour. Was not perfect control but he had enough control to create a lake and some trees inside his Kamui technique though he didn't question the logic of how the trees and water survived while he was there.

What did Shikamaru always say? Ahh it would be too troublesome.

Next was remastering his element releases. Meaning ALL of them meaning Yamiton (Darkness Release), Katon, Fuuton, Doton, Raiton, Suiton, Gravity, Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yin-Yang Release. That took him a long time but lucky enough Naruto had once again had the use of Kage Bunshin. Ah that jutsu was God send. Mastering all his releases took time and effort but he didn't mind much. Though he had to go thought the same grueling process of Mastering it to the point he had reach the point of one of his Moikers back in the Shinobi days. 'Yōso no kami' (God Of Elements). Nevertheless, he was pound nonetheless. Training in his, Dojutsus were not a walk in the park either but were easy enough for him to get everything down in little time thanks to again Kage Bunshin.

Though remastering every jutsu did take the longest amount of time and getting back to its peak is something was worth it. Because He knew if he ran into these Devils or Angels then he would need to be ready. Another skill he took time in was getting his Kenjutsu back up to par. But he only owned Shadow's Edge and the Kusanagi blade he got after killing Sasuke...Again... His Red Queen and Sounga blade went missing after the Fourth Shinobi War. He did not know how but they completely disappeared. He spent months looking for those blades after the war was won. But he could never find a trace.

While he was heart-broken losing two mementos, it did not worry him. Shadow's Edge was a perfectly good Katana but was a little longer than the average Katana. but still was good, keen razor-sharp edge, and well taken care of. He only needed this blade. Kusanagi though was used more often during his travels because it was durable as all hell. Opening the Gates of Hell or destroying mountains was something Naruto did not need currently. Attracting the wrong attention could be very bad for his health.

After the training period passed the 50th year inside his EMS technique Naruto found all his scrolls and anything else he used back in his shinobi days. It shocked him how good in condition the scrolls were in. They looked untouched, old but nearly just that. They were a bit worse for wear but applying Repair-ment Seals were easy and the scrolls looked brand new. That brought him about practicing his Fuinjutsu. It did not take that long thanks to his skills to write seals with his chakra but still he was good. Writing down seals and practicing his calligraphy by hand was refreshing and let him focus on more simpler tasks he needed to get down.

While all this was going on his one true art he enjoy was troubling him. Senjutsu the very art that connects him to Nature itself seems to have changed. Meaning Shinji is either hurt or long since dead. Moreover, in a way that is not possible. Shinji was the very being that connects the earth to nature. Giving life to the planet and protecting it from the Sun's harmful rays and so on.

It made him wonder what could harm Shinji so badly that it felt like he would go insane from using it. Well that was a lie too cause Naruto had a very strong will. The only way that someone went insane from using Senjutsu as of now was to take to much of the energy in their body. The hatred and malice is minimal and doesn't effect Naruto that much. But still he never felt such a scar like back then.

In addition, the only answer he would get was to meditate outside. Which he did after all his training was said and done.

* * *

**_Flash Back no Jutsu_**

Naruto is sitting in the forest with a Cloak on keeping people from seeing his blood-red hair and his 'demon' like appearance from the world. Under a tree Naruto feels the link between him and Nature connect. The a flood of information and knowledge hit him like a tsunami crashing into a coast without stopping. he could only feel hatred, loathing, and suffering. What the fuck happen to Shinji and the other Biju during his slumber? And what in the name of sweet Yami's ass could make the world like this?

_'What happen while I was away'_ thought Naruto with worry greatly take up space in his mind.

Driving deeper Naruto went into a mind Scape. But it was not his. He only knew one being that had this Mind Scape.

He was inside the Shinji mind one again.

**_Mind Scape_**

Shinji the Mother of the earth and sole mother of the Biju and life that existed on planet earth. Her beauty was worlds beyond words or understanding. and her body was so perfect is was damn right criminal. She felt a familiar presence enter her mind. But that shouldn't be possible. Senjutsu should not be use to this degree. The only person whoever claimed such a level and Title of being Sage was none other Naruto Uzumaki but all his energy vanished... A long long time ago.

She did not know what happen but all of a sudden, when the earth lost all humans because of them dying out Naruto disappeared.

"Shinji-chan why do you cry so?" a soft male voice called behind making the beyond deity level woman jump in surprise. Turning around she came face to face with the one-man sole responsible for freeing her from madness, freeing her children, saving his world, fighting and winning against a mad man, standing in front of her was her friend Kami's champion.

Naruto did not look like he aged a day since he turned 18. His Vampire blood is truly powerful. He had silk blood-red hair with two bang that came down the side like his father, a nearly heart shape face, azure blue slitted eyes that showed concern. Having three slightly widen whisker like marks on his face given him a feral animal look. He looked surprisingly girly and that did not help with the pointed elf like ears but that only enhance his standing to what humans called him back when his kind was alive. He was standing 6 ft 1 inch. His body was lean, built for speed, grace, and power. He was wearing black ANBU pants, black combat boots (Assassin Creed style), for a shirt, Naruto wore a fish net armor shirt under a sleeveless black shirt. Over that, he wore a cape with a hood on it. The cape hood is lowered so she can see his face.

For one thing, one sure she had her heart leap in her chest at the sight of him. This was quickly showed example of her tackling him to the ground and crying for joy.

Naruto himself was perplexed. Confused to be better term to how he felt. One moment he woken up suddenly to find the earth scared with war, stained with blood, and covered in rotting corpses. After leaving to recover his strength, he went to mediate and felt that the Earth and nature were hurt and crying. He might not be able to be like Juubi or Shinji but he cared for the two. While mediating he felt his mind pulling into Shinji mind that only happened a few times.

_'What the fuck is going on?'_ Naruto found himself thinking. He does not like this new world he found himself in. It reminded him of the Shinobi Nations but much more massive and much worse.

"N- Naruto-kun how is it your here? How are you alive?" Shinji asks after straddling his waists... (Why do I feel suddenly jealous?)

"Umm I don't really know how to answer that Shinji-chan. I put myself into a stasis coma, and when I came around to waking up, I found myself in a world warring with Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. I found myself a little too weak to just go off. Therefore, I hid myself and trained back to the point I am up to par in all my powers. What has happen Shin-chan? I felt you crying and that only happen..." Naruto did not finish that last part. Memories such as those should stay buried and forgotten. He was also trying to ignore the drop-dead gorgeous woman on top of him. A Goddess of MILF if anyone ever asked but then again he could not say anything like that. So he held his blush down and had a calm look on his face.

Shinji eyes widen greatly. He went into a Stasis coma? In addition, she had not been there to help him or be there for him. She felt like a failure of a mother. Well step mother but still. Laid under her hips is a man she saw as a son even though he did not know it. Hell he had the powers of a Vampire, Primordial God, and Demonic being flowing in his veins. He could be her stepson for all accounts. She was sad she was able to be there when he had woken.

"Naruto-kun... much has changed during your time. I don't have a lot of time to explain it. I sense Demons coming towards you sochi... So here. Take this as a gift and come back later when its less.. chaotic on Earth where you are at" Shinji said in a soft voice. The voice filled with love, care, and worry. Shinji touched his forehead and Naruto mind was flooded with information... All knowledge that has passed since his slumber. Millions of years have passed since his kind walked the earth.

"The world needs you again. Come back to me when your task is finish my son. Or just come back to visit." Shinji said with a soft smile... No more feeling could be said. As much as she wanted too Shinji knew Naruto power was needed again. His power was the only one that can rival hers. She had to let go of her only connection to emotion. She had faith she would see him again, so watching him fade out of her mind while sadden her it also strength her will. Most likely yell at her when he comes back only then comfort her. She then looked into the mirror she has looked into watching over the earth she birth.

With a wave of her hand. She could never harm him. He felt so much like a son to her. Possibly more but he wasn't a god nor a Primordial God so she isn't allowed to be with him unless...

Smiling Shinji had just gotten a brilliant idea...

* * *

**_Out of Mind Scape_**

Naruto found himself back in his own body and mind. He head was throbbing but he could manage. He always have, though greatly depressed he was the last of his people who could use Chakra to the way he does. Other Supernatural beings could use chakra. While others had to use mana to do magic. Dragons and other beings were around but like it have been shown to him. Millions and billions or years have passed...

_'It seems Shinji-chan and Juubi-chan took away a lot while I was away. Even to the point where few can produce chakra and even fewer can use it. It makes since seeing, as this Mana is the Spirit Energy part of chakra so they use that similar to how we used jutsus. But they call them spells now.'_ Naruto thought. Then something popped into his head…

_'Oh Kami I am old as hell'_ Naruto thought. All the earth crust was kinda in one solid land mass when his people were alive. But now that the people he all knew were dead including his wives and family... He is once again the last Uzumaki. The Sole survivor of his people... Great just great. He was always prepared for this but damn not to this level. He was in fact Billions of years old. He knew from his stasis induce coma he was all accounts far stronger. He knew he would continue to become stronger like Shinso Vampires but none of them was Billions of years old. This meant only his other powers increase but who knows how many. He could tell during his training he was far stronger than he was in the past.

Cutting his thoughts Naruto soon finds, he is surrounded by four ugly looking demons... Must be low ranked demons because he knew all Devils were in the Underworld right now. Only a few up top seeing as the Three Fractions are mounting their last assault against each other.

Standing up Naruto with inhuman and unbelievable speed was able to kill the low ranking demons fast. They did not even have a time to move before he killed them...

_'This... Is going to take some getting used to'_ Naruto thought. All the demons head were ripped off with a great force but for Naruto he wasn't put much force into his strength. Great now he was billions of years old and he was fucking SFOP... (Super Fucking Over Powered)

This did not make the Uzumaki heir happy. For only one sole reason.

Who in the fuck would give him a challenge now?

**_FLASH BACK NO JUTSU KAI_**

* * *

After that ruthless slaughter, Naruto watch the final battle of the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils reach its climax. The so call True God died so did the Devils of the Old-Satan fraction. Leaving the Anti-Old Satan Fraction to win the Civil war. It was an interesting turn of events. Some of the old devils restarted the war with only an army that numbered in the thousands while the other armies numbered in the tens of thousands. But the Old Devils were stubborn and killed off a lot of humans in the final days of the battle. Humans took the most damage but could recover in hundred years. No that was not his biggest worry.

His biggest worry was he attracted the Attention of the other forces when he was watching. He did not know why but he was the gossip of the Fractions 400 years later. He only watch the damn battle never took part in it. Fighting a a being claiming to be God was not something he wanted to do. In addition, the war was a mess anyway. He did not want to pick sides. He was fucking Naruto Uzumaki.

He was his own army dammit.

Also over the 4000 years, he has attracted more of the female side of Devils, Fallen Angels, hell even some Angels. However, those were random meetings. He was sure he was nothing much to them but he was followed various times before. Though they tried to gather information on him, they most likely found nothing on him. Naruto suppressed his powers to the point where most people over look him unless he was forced to fight.

Not one of them could account for the meeting with Ophis the Infinite Dragon-God... that is what she called herself at least. Naruto did not care for titles that much. Nevertheless, having over 10 tails worth of Chakra and youkai (Or youki, don't know which) can attract a lot of attention. However, he hidden it as well as he could. But then again fighting stubborn creatures tend to make him release some of his power attracting attention of many beings.

* * *

Ophis at first was curious more than anything about him. So she followed him in his adventure across the lands for a 100 years of so. Often times he played out ignored her. However, after the 101 year they came face to face. It was the point he had enough of her stalking. Really, who in the fuck stalks someone for that long? Other than that Hyuuga girl whom might have still stalked him if she was alive today.

It started as a normal conversation like the one he had with Gaara of one of his more quiet friends. She would only asks questions when she was curious or something interested her. Soon 20 years down the road Ophis wanted to 'Court' Naruto.

(I know I changed it but with Ophis normally act it would take some time for her to be sexual wanting Naruto so yeah.)

In response to this Naruto just shrugged...

He had NO idea 'Courting' in this day and age meant 'Mating' whom a very friendly dragon told him 'Marriage for Dragons such as me are called Mating, Courting means a one night stand in human terms'.

Times really have changed cause he was now and forever in the eyes of a few "Mated" to Ophis. He did not know why she wanted such a thing but he tried his best regardless of the spot they were in.

So now, he is stuck with a gothic loli for a 'wife' and since they were both being that could live for a long time... In addition, since Dragons stayed with the same partner over their whole life. He was not going to see the end of her any time soon.

That was just the sweet covering or summary of Naruto's life over the 4000 years he had been returned to earth.

Wake up, trained to get strong again, wonder the earth and learned the people and different cultures, Mate with a female gothic loli be 'married' to the said girl, have a daughter with her, become almost nothing more than a myth to all beings on the earth human and everything else except his family. Nothing interest at all happened.

That brings us to present day.

* * *

Stirring awake to his left was his mate Ophis. Whom might just be the most emotional detach person he meant. Sure she had her moments of being kind, soft, and all around loving.

But she hardly showed it. And its was only when Naruto and her are alone. Not even their daughter saw this side of Ophis that often. Which confused him, didn't she want him to stay with her?

"Morning sleepy head" Naruto told Ophis softly. And she lightly smiled at him. Ahh yes there it is, the nice small warm smile. Over the time Ohpis and Naruto have been together she has become more open and loving. Only with him was she ever fully open. Kushina their daughter she had moments of emotion but it was more like a teacher student friendship. Ophis teaching Kushina her dragon powers weren't the only thing the girl was learning but until Kushina gets strong Naruto can't show her more advance techniques. This has nothing to do with her dragon blood seeing as Ophis is teaching Kushina that. Naruto taught her the basics of chakra from the ground till onwards.

Now the family has moved to japan in hopes of not dealing with anyone of anything.

But unlucky for Kushina she had to attend school. Much to Ophis glee seeing as she spends a lot of time alone with Naruto... In their bed... Moaning.

It did not take long for Naruto to figure out his mate Ophis had a freaky wild side... That and the high sex drive plus his stamina meant she was in blissful heaven for hours. It was awkward when they first had sex. Ophis did not want change out of her Loli figure. He knew she could shape shift but she favored this loli look. Naruto didn't know why but he found it odd. First were the slightly large burgled at the base of her belly that moved in and out thanks to Naruto's hips. Moreover, the 'knotting' as Ophis called it. The 'Knotting' was meant to keep his seed inside Ophis to maximize the chances of her having a baby. When they finished the first time having sexy she looked 6 months pregnant, it was weird.

But the glow on Ophis face meant that she enjoyed every minute of it...

It wasn't till after Kushina was born that Ohpis confessed. She was in love with him. She even token up the last name Uzumaki as to prove it. Ophis Uzumaki, she liked the ring it had to it.

"Morning" Ophis was using her usually one word reply. She was like a sleeping lazy Nara he once knew.

That brings up another topic; Ophis never cared about Naruto's past. Well bit as much any more. He told her a few things but not everything. Sure she is interested him. Nevertheless, to her he was no longer a puzzle to be solved. He was her lover and she only saw him as that nothing more nothing less. In addition, honestly she herself never thought she would be in love with someone. However, he was a Vampyre and a very powerful one. She will enjoy their eternity together as long as they can.

"I love you my Vampyre Lord," Ophis muttered softly.

"And I love you my Dragoness" Naruto said softly with a loving voice. Naruto could see Ophis was blushing though it was a very small blush. He did not know how long he is going to be mated to her. However, he treated her like a queen, and made sure she was more special than anyone else was. Well their Daughter is loved too but Naruto did not love his daughter like that. Loved her as his daughter and student. But that was it nothing more nothing less. He treated his daughter like a princess and his mate like a queen. That is all he did and as long as they were happy, he could care less about anything else...

Well that is not true. Shinji still needed his help but the time wasn't right. He had to wait for the right moment. The only question was remaining is, When?

Naruto looked down to see Ohpis snuggled up to him. Her small A-cup breast, Her loli looking body, her pale flawless skin, blacks silk hair, and her slim yet petite body.

"My Vampyre lord" Ophis claims Naruto to be her lord, as he felt her child like slender arms wrap around his body.

Yes, truly life was great.

* * *

**_A few hours later_**

Naruto woken up in a stir of dizziness. He really needed to build up his stamina to its peak cause Ophis is getting more wild meaning she is getting close to being in heat. Meaning she is has a higher chance of being pregnant when in heat and when not in heat. And she tends to be A LOT more active when in heat.

Sighing and pushing back the covers to his king size bed Naruto finds himself alone with No little girl or Ophis this morning. Seeing a note next to his nightstand Naruto reaches for it and unfolds the note.

_Dear Love_

_I am taking Kushina training to gain hold of her Dragon's blood. I know you wanted to see her do this but I am going to the Underworld to train her in an untouched part of the Underworld. We should be back in a few months but seeing how this girl is your daughter we will be back before school starts again. Until then take care. And don't forget about our talk from last night. I will see you soon._

_Love your Mate _

_Ophis Uzumaki_

_'So I am alone for three months before I Kushina comes back from training and Ophis comes back to screw my brains out. I do not know to be either happy or sad at this. Maybe I am so used to it that it no longer affects me'_ Naruto thought. Channeling his Katon element Naruto burned the note leaving no trace of it being written.

Few knew Naruto existed. If anything, he was more of a myth among the Three Fractions then anything. His relationship with Ophis was also not known or by very few who took the time to track them. To which Naruto's credit those people disappeared off the face of the earth. Unless they were supernatural like the Devils or something then Naruto just remained hidden. He will rather remain in the shadows anyway but something tells him fucking Murphy law is going to be fucking with him a lot very soon.

This has been proven by living in the shinobi era where Murphy Law was in its prime fucking with every ninja including Naruto.

Naruto decide he was going into town and shop for some food and maybe some new clothes. Seeing as he now owns Icha Icha each volume even the ones Jiraiya has not put out into store.

Sometimes yes he gravely missed his god-father, his wives, his family from the past... It hurt a lot and took a long time to get over that. After he woken up he grieved for his lost loved ones. It hurt, almost to the point he wanted to join them. But then again he had a funny thought that they would just kicked his ass for giving up so easy by killing himself. Plus Shinji needed him and he couldn't give up on her. And as far as he knew all Uzumaki males never given up. Even if they were on the verge of dying they given their last breath to protect what they hold dear.

Though he had Kushina and Ophis it still hurt but he was managing it. It is alot easier now than when he first woken up.

* * *

**_An Hour later_**

Naruto steps out of the house slightly blinded by the sun. He hasn't been outside since a day ago or so. Use to the dark shadows in his home slightly blinds him every time he steps outside. He had changed his appearance in order to fit in without drawing attention to himself though he did it regardless if he wanted to or not.

He hated being a Vampyre sometimes.

For now Naruto was wear a black kimono with a blood-red sash around his waist. The design on the kimono was autumn maple leafs. He had his money and wallet inside the kimono sleeve. the sleeves themselves were longer than normal kimono sleeves because Naruto had three seals in each sleeve that held a ti-pronge kunai, 10 normal kunai, and 20 shuriken... For shoes, Naruto wore straw shoes (zōri) that he wore like sandals. (Think of the shoes in Bleach that the Shingami wear)... his outfit is completed with a Haori that came down to his ankles. The haori was mid-night blue with an Uzumaki swirl on the back. He wore the haori like a cape like way.

His hair was also done. His blood-red hair reach down to his lower waist so Naruto tied it off with a high pony tail leaving his two bangs to fall down his face like his dad.

His whisker marks are not to be seen nor is his slitted azure blue eyes. Instead, his eyes were pupil-less and made you look like your staring into a crystal ocean. His whisker marks are simply hidden and can not be seen till he makes them seen again. He is armed to the teeth in case some shit goes down though. His pointed elf like ears are now rounded and look more human.

What he was a ninja and paranoid as fuck when it came to safety and protecting himself. Sure he could rip a human apart no problem but angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils were a bit tougher. Plus the bastards loved to fly, it was annoying to kill something he couldn't reach. He only held back cause it was sensible to not wanna be seen as a threat. Which is why he loved his Chakra Chains. Plus he didn't have any of his swords except for two. Which were his Shadow's Edge sword and Sasuke's sword that he took from the insane Uchiha... After killing him... Again... Naruto's enemies did not like to stay dead. And that annoyed the fuck out of him sometimes. Was it so damn hard just to stay dead after someone kills you the first time?

However, he had both blades he kept one with him. For now, he was carrying the Kusanagi sword. Sasuke used to try to kill him all those years ago. Key word is 'try'. Though he didn't favor many swords he found that the black scabbard and matching hilt were perfect for himself cause of the insane water like movement Naruto can do. The blade didn't have anything special about it other than that it was a slightly larger size chokutō and can cut though almost anything. Other than that, it is a useful sword.

Though it wasn't on the level of power or let alone as special as Shadow's Edge, it was useful enough for him to hold on to... That is it was a damn good sword and durable as hell. This sword could take a good beating and still cut though stone.

Naruto also knows when he has entered another races Territory because of the amount of said being within the area. It was kinda easy to pick up on the Devils energies thanks to his senjutsu. Now with him and Senjutsu only he and Hashirama can claim to be true sages. The degree they master Senjutsu is frightening.

So it comes as to no surprise when Naruto finds himself being able to tell who is human and who is not. But it doesn't matter much now.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to only shake his head. He really needed to stop doing that. Using Shunshin Naruto disappeared in a flash of red to find himself outside the city limits not a moment later.

_'This should be interesting'_ Naruto thought as he felt Fallen Angels move into the area. Normally at least what he learned during his travels Fallen Angels would take up home in a Church for 2 or three reasons. To trap Angels and make them fall from their Heaven's Grace. To make sure they have a HQ seeing as Devils stay away from Shrines and Churches like the Black Death. He couldn't think of another reason other than to annoy the Leader of the Angels whom he knows is the Arc-Angel Micheal and not their Biblical God. (Remember Naruto was watching when 'The Great War' was raging. So he saw the old Devils and God fall and die.)

* * *

_**Onyx: Ok guys there is the first chapter. Grammar issues are their I know. Forgive me for that. **_

_**Naruto: Also note that Stasis Coma is meant to be like how the Vampire in the movie Underworld is being portrayed. The elders in that movie sleep in coffins in order to jump gaps in time so to speak. A smart idea indeed, but Naruto was brought back by Angel's blood not humans or another Vampire. **_

_**Onyx: Right. I seen where Naruto travels Via jump though another portal or gap between worlds. I made it so Naruto is close to the age of the Earth herself. Which the Earth still being far older. This is also the first time it's ever been used like that. I played off the idea Naruto lived during the time that all the land on earth was one solid land mass. That being, there would be no record of the Shinobi era ever existing seeing as all proof of them being on earth might have disappeared or did disappear over time.**_

_**Naruto: And you have to give cerdit to Onyx here. Most if not all human made man things degrade and erode away. With bliions of years passing by as I slept no one can prove that once during anceint times that humans did have supernatural powers.**_

_**Onyx: Yep. As I stated earlier you guys can pick the last two girls that will be paired with Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Please don't pick- (Misses up Chi no Purinsu story by deleting it) Uh Oh...**_

_**Onyx: (Eye twitches madly)**_  
_**Guys I will be updating this story slower than anything else. I am working on seven stories (Helping some writers or having new ideas) at the same time so please understand I am kinda in a creek without a paddle... Naruto just for that I am having Ophis punish you.**_

_**Naruto: (Pales snow-white)**_

_**Onyx: (Sighs)**_  
_**Till ext time guys. And thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy the story. I really do.**_

* * *

_**Stories coming out sooner (Or later):**_  
_**Chi No Purinsu Chapter VII**_

_**The Mark (Naruto/Dishonored crossover)**_

_**Hive Mind and of Human Heart (Naruto/Aliens/Predator Crossover)**_

_**The story of a Thousand Assassins (Naruto/Assassin's Creed crossover)**_

_**The Princess from the Stars and Demon of the Past Chapter II**_

_**Naruto Inu Taisho Sparda Chapter II**_

_**The Elf Nin (Naruto only)**_

_**Her Guide and His Host. (Naruto Only)**_

_**Juubi and Shinji heir (Naruto only)**_

_**Survive (Secret)**_

_**Link between Forces (Secret)**_

_**Mid-Night Wings (Secret/Secret cross over)**_

_**The Familiar (Secret/Secret crossover)**_

_**The Force of Will and Mind (Secret/Secret crossover)**_

_**Elemental Eyes (Secret)**_


	2. Chapter II: School Starts

A/N: Here is Chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy the show.

_'hi'_ thinking

"Yo" Speaking

**_'Hmm'_** Demon or etc thinking

**"Hello"** Demon or Etc speaking

_"Jutsu" or lettering  
_

_**Location change or POV change **_

() - translation or Author Note

* * *

_**Onyx: Hey guys how are you doing? **_

_**Naruto and Kushina: We are doing ok, how about you?**_

_**Onyx: I am doing well... Hey where did Ophis go?**_

_**Naruto: Vegas.**_

_**Onyx: Why?**_

_**Kushina: Gone to see the world again. Won't be back for a while.**_

_**Onyx: Ah.**_

_**Naruto: Shouldn't we get this started?**_

_**Onyx: Yes. Welcome guys, hope you enjoy the story. Please leave reviews and good comments. **_

_**Naruto: Last two spots for my small harem is almost done.**_

_**Kushina: I am going to be paired with Rias-chan! (Smiles)**_

_**Onyx: Yep. Disclaimers please.**_

_**Naruto and Kushina: loneonyxwolf does not own Highschool DxD and Naruto.**_

* * *

_**Chapter II: School starts**_

Kushina Uzumaki is NOT happy. Her loving and ever supportive father Naruto Uzumaki put her in one place all teens dread with a passion.

High-school.

She did NOT want to go to high-school with a bunch of humans and Devils.

Sighing she starts to get ready for school first by brushing her jet black hair with blood-red highlights. Since she was born she had this black on red hair style. Her hair came down to her ankles and was straight and smooth like silk. Her dad always said it reminds him of her grandmother Kushina Uzumaki whom she was named after. Which she was proud to wear with because like her grandmother Kushina took no shit from anyone unless her family was involved. And since her birth she was thrown into training in the Shinobi arts with her father as her sensei.

She took up Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu, and finally her magic powers and dragon powers. Though she is powerful for her age she hates the fact her dad always wins in their spars. Then again her dad was like billions of years old so she couldn't match him. Not even her mother was stronger than her father. To which she is proud of because it was her goal to win against her father in a fight. She has yet to train with her vampyre powers seeing as her dad wants her to learn it herself. The basic of those powers are easy. The more special powers are a bit different.

She also had her father's blood-lines such as Hoyoton, Mokuton, Sharingan, Baykugan, Rinnegan, and some others but that others she hasn't developed yet much to her disappointment. Unlike her father whom had to grow at a very rapid pace compared to her. She had to take her training slowly due to have Dragon Blood and Vampire blood in her veins. She aged differently as well so there is also that. Normally Dragons age rapidly upon birth but due to he very power Vampire blood from her father she aged very very slowly. She looks 15-17 but is in fact much older than that. It also didn't help she is in fact the first of her kind so her parents didn't know what to suspect.

Sighing Kushina dries off her naked body and looks at her figure naked figure.

Slim body with an hour-glass figure, mile long slim tone legs, a flat tone stomach thanks to her dad's training. round perky breast that were at least a small d-cup. Her skin in a light tan color like her father. She also had his whisker marks three on each cheek that were slightly widen giving her a feral wild look. She stood at 5 feet and 6 inches. She could become taller but she preferred her natural height. Her eyes were a light purple color that lacked any pupils like her father and shined slightly like gems. She had short elf like ears. A heart-shaped face and a well tone body due to training. She looked more like a full-grown woman who was a model and she made sure to keep this figure. She did had tribal sealing Tattoos on both forearms to carry weapons, supplies, tools, or anything she needs. There are five of these small circles on her under her forearms.

But she did have one guilty pleasure. She loved ramen and dango like her dad.

In all honesty she would have some heads turn her way being boys or girls because of her appearance. to which she wasn't going to be smug but damn it felt good being her.

She had everything a girl could want. A loving mother and father whom teaches her anything she wants to learn. All she needed was a mate and life would be perfect. The problem is she wasn't into boys at all in a romantic way. She knew she was a lesbian but the problem is how to break it to her parents. Sure she Could change into a boy at will thanks to her shape shift powers she got from her mother. But she felt awkward trying to come out of the closet you could say.

Though she suspect her dad knew and he didn't care. He was always the go with the flow type of guy and thanks to his Empathic power passing on to her they have a connection not even she shares with her mother. She and her dad could go without talking by sensing each others emotions. Lying was also hard seeing as no one could lie to them making those serious talks more awkward. Yeah teen today might have trouble with their parents but at least they can lie to their parents.

She could not LIE at all to her dad. Don't get her wrong she hated lying like she hated killing. But it was annoying when her dad was so smug about knowing something is wrong with her or knew something she did wrong. And most of the time if not ALL the time her dad was right.

"SWEETIE WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON!" Naruto called out to his daughter and little Heiress.

"OK DAD LET ME GET DRESSED AND PACK MY THINGS!" She called back.

Though threw their Empathic powers she could since her dad some what kinda sweat drop at that statement wondering what could take her so long.

Let it be knew Kushina was not a morning person neither was her dad. But thanks to the training she wakes up at 0500 hours everyday.

Sighing Kushina grabbed her Ninja tools.

Her Ninjato sword, 10 kunai, 40 feet of Ninja Wire, 20 Shuriken, 5 smoke bombs, and a extra pair of clothes and sealing that all in her tattoo seals on her arms. That was all her weapons sealed away encase an Fallen Angel or Devil attacks her which wouldn't be a first time seeing as her 'first kill' was in fact a fallen Angel.

She soon got dressed putting on crimson lace bra and panties. Then putting on Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. For footwear she wore boots that came up to her calf muscles. (assassin creed themed boots. Because they are just awesome)

_'This is stuffy. And not right. My breast feels like they are being squeezed. Ugh'_ Kushina thought overly annoyed how this outfit doesn't suit her at all. the skirt is a bit to short for her liking seeing if she bends over to far she will expose her lace panties. She dislikes perverts a lot also seeing as the last guy tried to sneak a peak is in a deep coma thanks to her father whom would have killed the man and not spare him.

She was her dad's little Heiress and princess and spoiled her a bit. So it came as no surprise when he can be overly protective. But other then that he was really relax and let her do as she pleases unless it's something stupid then he steps in with advice or to stop her in a non sort of forcing way. He was cool like that a lot and was never mad. Hell she couldn't even remember when she felt him mad or yell. Upset and disappointed yes she has seen that but mad or angry no.

Finishing up Kushina grabbed her bag and walked down to the front door of her parents mansion which her father brought with his own money. Thanks to his Godfather books he was very rich on that alone. That and plus he privately own 529 banks, 792 buildings of business, 158 hospitals, and he even owns his own restaurants. And this doesn't even count as he owns the Copy Rights to Icha Icha plus his own book series. To say her dad is rich is an understatement. He is without a doubt one of the top 10 richest people in the world. And Since her dad is skilled in fighting he is his own private guard like Kushina can guard herself against any threats supernatural or not.

Kushina herself is regarded as the world's best swords-woman right behind her father whom won against 50 swordsman masters and beat them all under 4 minutes. And that is limiting himself to human levels. Its thanks to thousands of years of sword play that Naruto is the strongest swordsman in the world and its been shown Kushina will take up that title when she is ready.

Yes the Uzumaki family is known though out the world. Even in the Underworld and in Heaven they are known but so little is known about them. One being Kushina Mother whom by the press is presumed deceased. Though they had no proof of this Kushina and her dad's exotic looks do grab attention right away. Second Kushina has her own banks and business she runs as well seeing as soon she gains a lover she will move out of her parents home and move in with her... That and she wanted some friends she could trust. Sure she can turn some humans but her dad told her to be careful seeing as her blood is just as strong as his and might kill the said human she is trying to turn. Supernatural friends were in the playing field but the only supernatural beings she met want her body or to use her as a weapon and gain power. So yeah not many good friends in that field.

"About time you gotten up" a smooth male voice called out to her.

Standing in front of Kushina was arguably one of the most attractive man on earth.

Naruto Uzumaki stands at 6 foot 4 inches, Blood-red hair with two bangs coming down the side of his face, the rest of his hair is in a low pony tail that comes down to his waist. An angled face nearly heart shape, pupil-less azure ocean blue eyes, three slightly wide whisker marks on his face, he also like her had short elf like ears. A strong slim athletic build that match a swimmer body with lean strong muscle making his body perfect for both speed, power, and water like movement. He was wearing a kimono that was black with autumn maple leaves on it. He wore straw sandals, and an ankle length Haori that was mid-night blue with the Uzumaki Clan crest on the back. At his side was his trusted sword Shadow's Edge.

To any human even some devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels her dad looks breath-taking. He was an Uzumaki so of course they had better looks than the average human or anything supernatural. Though it was a given seeing as her dad can stand alone against all the Noble houses of the Vampire and come out on top an win. Thus is why the Uzumaki Clan or family which ever you go by is the 13th Noble Vampire Family and seen as the strongest because of her father winning against the other Nobles.

Really assholes who had sticks forced up their ass anyway but she wasn't going to care.

Kushina was the same seeing as she can turn almost anyone head. She wasn't egotistical. But she was proud of who she is.

Kushina given her dad a sheepish smile. "Sorry Tou-san, I was busy thinking of some stuff" she told her father. In truth she was thinking of school. She didn't mid going to school. But she would be bored cause most likely she knew everything they were going to teach.

"Oh?" Naruto smiles softly, with his warm yet blank ocean blue eyes that reminded Kushina so much or the sparkling sea waters. These eyes held wisdom, power, compassion, love, warmth, kindness, and a sense of you are being judged by Kami herself. She loved her dad's eyes. She remembers when she was just a hatch-ling staring into those eyes and feeling that she was protected no matter what. And nothing could harm her. Her dad was like her knight to her.

A knight whom had his armor tried, tested, beaten, broken off, and still he marched on fighting against impossible odds.

In truth Naruto's is still Kami's Champion so it makes sense. Though no one knew this unless they asked the Old Gods.

"Tell me about it on the drive there" Naruto shows a motion with his hands showing an open front door and a black limo outside with the drive ready to open the door.

After the Clan Head and Heiress enter the limo they went into a conversation.

"So tell me what were you think of my hime?" Naruto said. His voice is smooth and warm which betrayed his blank stoic look he had one 27/7. In truth she understood why. He was was far more sensitive to emotions from someone than her. While the power will grow as she gets older. She has a long way to grow before she matches her dad's level...

Kushina though can only blush slightly at the pet name her dad given her. "I was thinking of school" she replied simply.

"Oh?" Naruto said with a slightly raised eyebrow

"Yeah, I want to make friends and not people who will... You know" Kushina said, only to see her father nod. Her dad has been the main target for hundreds of Assassinations, false marriages trying to steal his money, or anything they could rob from him. She even had some attempts on her life but thanks to her father's training the man that tried to kill her is now in an unmarked grave in USA. While rich and powerful Naruto was the target of many crimes because of his knowledge and skill in the world. Kushina not so much but she never really lets down her guard.

Even when she does she can react in time to save herself. An Example is when she fought those four girls from the Shuzen and Akashiya family. While those four girls were strong they lacked any real skill. Relaying on Taijutsu alone is a good effective way to get you killed if your enemy is a stronger close range fighter than you. She held them at by with Raiton and Suiton attacks which were really easy. So easy in fact it was down right pathetic. She didn't have a weakness for water like these Youki Vampires did. Add the fact her dad was the First true Vampyre in history makes her have none of the weakness they have written in books.

But then again if any Vampires of today mix with her blood their child will be like her. Stronger, faster, more deadly, and able to wield the elements like a toy... Thus is way she is playing close to the chest on the subject of friends and a lover. Which unlike her dad whom can have more than one. She is going with only one lover because of her Dragon blood.

Reason being dragons only mated with one being in their life. So she is doing that too but she is different because she doesn't care about race.

"I am sure you will make friends here sweetie. It is an all girl school" Naruto said with a small smirk seeing his daughter eyes light up a bit at the mention of an All girl school. He knew well that his daughter only saw romantic interest in the female gender. At first Naruto just brushed it off as nothing important. It did not matter to him if his daughter was a lesbian, Bisexual, or straight. As look as she is happy and safe he wouldn't do anything.

Unless he had to teach a bitch a lesson about hurting his little girl. Then shit got real.

Kushina could only smile at how supportive her daddy is. She wanted someone who was like this. A blend of her daddy and mom. Her dad was wise, strong, kind, forgiving, and over all very loving of her. Sure she knew he was also a deadly warrior whom even the Devils of Lilith, Angels of Heaven, And Fallen Angels tend to want to avoid. If his power coming off in ever constant waves was an example. But that just makes him more rare in her eyes. He was powerful enough to kill armies yet he stayed his blade and only attacked when threaten. Or someone threatens her then all bets were off.

Her mother she could say is also loving, fun, makes her laugh when Kushina teases her mom about her and dad. She is also very strong and protective of Kushina. Though her mother is a bit cold to her sometimes and hardly showed any emotion to anyone that isn't her father. Sure Ophis whom is Kushina mom is loving and supportive of her too but less so than her father whom is also around when someone needs him.

"Thanks Tou-san. By the way have you met 'those four' yet?" Kushina said with a hidden meaning in her sentence. She knew that their limo driver was human. And most likely knew nothing of the supernatural so it is kinda a guarded secret to not let humans find out that they have been living with all sort of beings since they were reborn.

"Ahh I have a meeting with them next month. Though I am unsure why they called me in for a meeting" Naruto said honestly. He had no idea why the Four Satans called him to Lilith. He never talked to either of the Fractions but they do know he exist but they do not know anything other than that. Naruto kept himself hidden since he woken up over 4000 years ago during the height of The Great War. He did help a little with the Civil War in Lilith but he didn't do beyond that. He stay close to the shadows. Content to watch the world go by until something happen that needed his full attention.

And with the other beings in the world working on their own problems Naruto didn't need to do much. He did though pop up in history a few times. They even mentioned him in the Bible... Image that him in a book. He was sure an Angel mention him so he was put down in that book but has no idea what was written about him. He was never interested in the religions today.

Why would he be? He is a Vampyre, Sage, father, business man, and over all bad ass. He didn't need the opinion of some book telling him something he knows isn't true.

Bitch he is billions of years old. He IS history. He literally watched it pass him by. He even had popcorn, how many being can say they watch the world go by like a movie? Not many.

"Tou-san?" Kushina called her father attention.

"Hmm?" was Naruto answer saying she still held his attention.

"Do you think you can teach me more Kenjutsu when we get home?" Kushina asks innocently... A little to innocent.

Naruto just looks at his daughter and gives a small nod to which he earned a heart warming smile. This caused him to chuckle kindheartedly at the antics of his daughter. She is and always will be a big sucker on learning new moves from her father.

"Uzumaki-Sama and Ojou-sama we have arrived at Kuoh Academy" the driver called causing the two Uzumakis to nod their head.

As the Driver comes up the the school the two Uzumaki got a good look at the school.

"It reminds me of our summer home" Kushina loos at the school.

"Indeed" Naruto agreed. It looked strangely like their summer home in Scotland.

The drive up front just sweat drop thinking of how someone could have a home that is big as an Academy.

The Academy size was impressive to say the least. It is Western style building with three floor the first being most likely the area where the lunch room and varying other rooms are. Off to the side looks like an Older school building most like was the orignal building before they built this up. (Not the best but I think you all know what the school looks like. If you don't than just look up a damn picture)

Kushina isn't impressed at all. It look kinda like their summer home. That very summer home she was born in so in funny hindsight Kushina was born in Scotland. But she was more worried about the multiple Devil energies she was sensing. They did out number her but didn't out match her in terms of raw power. Like her father she had that shit in spades. While not as controled as her father whom had thousands of years to hone and fine tone his skills. She however was still in training. According to her dad she would be at least Elite Jounin maybe ANBU level if he was right. But now adays super natural beings care more for belief than anything else.

"Thank you driver. Come back in about 3 hours and I shall leave too. Go eat something please" Her father spoke in a warm tone as the Driver opened the door for both of them which they got out of. The Driver himself nodded and thanked the Eldest Vampyre Lord.

"Nervous?" Naruto asks calmly? How is her dad so calm all the time? Oh wait, fighting a mad man that had the Juubi powers and threatening the world in a ever lasting illusion plus staring down a Deity level Beast and having enough strength to win the said beast over. Sometimes she forgets her dad stories but he was at times how to say it? At peace, must have something to do with being a Sage.

"A little... Studying away from home is different than studying with people my 'age'" Kushina said with an extra meaning to her word to 'age'. Kushina doesn't look like it but she is in fact over 200 years old. Not that she complained about being young forever. Hell what girl wouldn't want to stay looking in her prime. While she aged very slowly she is no stranger to the Devils and Angels of this world that they now live in.

While the two Uzumaki had very few run ins with stray devils and Fallen Angels. Fewer Angels that have fallen from 'their lord' grace never really bothered them. Could it be with something to do with the fact that her Rinnegan allows her to use both Light and Darkness Release? Kushina didn't know honestly. She had none of the weakness that her fellow Vampyres had. Unlike them Kushina could swim in plain water and go to the beach without fear of being 'purified'. Though she had the sneaking suspension that her family is being watched.

Naruto nods very so slightly before speaking. "Come we have to get you to class before the first period begins" Naruto spoke again with the soothing voice that melted Ophis heart like a hot knife though butter. Kushina shivered at the tone her father used. It was his 'kind and loving' voice he always used on her or Ophis. Makes her honestly wonder who taught Naruto to have such a silver tongue.

* * *

Naruto stood in his daughter Home Room letting his daughter introduce herself to her future fellow class mates. Though this school is going to be a co-ed school in the next coming years although Naruto didn't know hen honestly he hoped that some boys this day and age had enough common sense to NOT piss off the princess that is his daughter. Cause he doesn't wanna deal with a city that was blown to hell thanks to his daughter recreating the Bijudama. That and he honestly wondered why in the hell he let her read that scroll.

Oh wait.

She earned it...Dammit his daughter is awesome. Beat that Zeus! His daughter can fire off attacks to level cities, CITIES! What can his kids do? Nothing against his family honestly. It is also sad because they had so much potential to grow and become stronger than their 'godly' parents.

Its been two hours almost since they enrolled Kushina to this school. And it was an interesting affair.

One being is that the girls of the school were taken away by Kushina beauty. Hell they even given her a Nick name known as the 'Dākupurinsesu'... It is quite funny seeing his daughter being titled as the 'Dark Princess' such as in a way Kushina is a Princess of the Vampire world where her father is so-called 'King of Vampires' to which many Vampyre houses and their 'Noble blood' want to marry into Naruto's blood line. They think Naruto is unwed and up for claiming. Much to their disappointment. He is claimed by some women. (I am not telling who but know that they are surprises)

It is also sadder that Naruto wasn't looking for the title. He just wanted a good fight which they given him until some chick with pink hair wanted the fighting to stop since she was the head of the Akashiya family... What was her name again? Ah! It is Akasha Bloodriver Akashiya... She tried to court Naruto not once but many times. Almost worked till she fought this so call Alucard to which Naruto and her destroyed thanks to the other two Dark Lords.

So that wraps Naruto's adventures up. He was named the Fourth Dark Lord and Vampyre King. Much to his dismay, but he does though miss that pink vampire woman. She had spunk and Naruto enjoyed his time spent with her that includes the nights they spent together. Though this Moka Akashiya strikes him as odd because by meeting her once Naruto could tell that she had ALOT of untapped potential. He would have to call Akasha Bloodriver Akashiya to see how the young female Shinso vampire is doing.

(Naruto is billions of years old. EVERYONE including some gods are younger than him)

How long has it been since he seen her. Honestly a small part of Naruto had fallen for the Vampire Mistress. She was name Queen of Vampire after the race of Vampires had found out she had spent several nights with Naruto. But the problem is she wouldn't not marry anyone other than Naruto. Some even said Moka father is in fact Naruto himself. Naruto himself agreed to this somewhat because Akasha never slept with another man other than him. And Moka is like what? 7 years old? She fits the time line about the time Naruto left to find a more peaceful life. Akasha stayed behind to keep order in the Youki world and not wage war against the Devils and other entities that lived on this earth.

It annoyed Naruto some that he wasn't told that Moka was his or she was even born. But than again, he understood Akasha alot more than her own mother. So her not telling him meant that she wanted Moka herself to have the freedom any girl would want. Naruto felt guilty he couldn't given Kushina that freedom in a since cause she would always be the target of an Assassin or someone that wants to get close to him. Akasha had that problem to ina sense. Since they couldn't be together as of now Akasha took the steps to hide Moka in plain sight so she ca live freely. While it might be cruel yes... But a parent would rather she their is smiling and happy than caged.

Naruto soon snapped his head in the direction that the teacher is.

She was a fairly attactive woman. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, heart shape face, hourglass figure, nice ass, and c-cup breasts. She had that 'naughty teacher' if Naruto ever seen a teach dress like that. She was wearing a shirt that hug her hips and thighs, a white button up dress shirt with a business suit coat over that. The buttons near the top of her shirt were also unbutton leaving to show the world very little cleavage and a cross necklace. She was a fairly attractive woman but she wasn't on the level of lets say Akasha is whom had a perfect figure for her body and made both men and women turn their heads to her.

"Ok class since we have a New student why don't we take the time to introduce yourself?" the teacher said in a warm upbeat sort of voice.

Naruto took the time to look at his daughter and nod to her, only to leave shortly after a warm smile to the teacher whom made the woman beat red. Shortly after walking out of the class room.

_'This will be an interesting 3 years'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked out of the school.

* * *

_**Onyx: I give up. Chapter ends here guys. Chapter three will be a time skip. So don't be surprised. **_

_**Naruto: I wonder.**_

_**Onyx: Also I will only say this once. IF you do have a problem with Kushina and Rias being a yuri couple then leave now and stop reading this story. I won't fix all my stories to everyone needs. Same with my other stories I am writing.**_

_**Naruto: Also to those who might not like this. Onyx has been thinking of writing a version of the story that deals with ME being in the school no Ophis or Kushina. Just me going to the High school helping everyone. And in that version Rias and I are paired. So if you want a version wher I go to Kuoh then drop a vote.**_

_**Onyx: And that is it guys. Going to try and update my other stories. WISH ME LUCK!**_


End file.
